LEGO Ninjago: Green Romance
by Pikachu700
Summary: Both Harumi, the Jade Princess and Lloyd, the young elemental master of energy have made their love confessions to each other.
1. The Night

It was 8 pm. Harumi had just moved into the Destiny's Bounty. However, there was no room for her.

"Zane, do we have a spare room?" Lloyd asked Zane.

"No," Zane answered him.

"How about you and I share my room?" Lloyd asked Harumi.

"That would be wonderful, thanks," Harumi answered him.

After that, both of them walk towards Lloyd's room.

"Welcome to my room," Lloyd said while he enters his room.

Harumi then enters the room.

"It has been a long day, go and take a shower," Lloyd said.

Lloyd then took a towel and gave it to Harumi. Harumi then went into Lloyd's bathroom to take a shower. After that, it was 8.30pm, Harumi walked out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe and holding her clothes and black lingerie.

"By the way, I'm letting you sleep on my bed while I sleep on the floor," Lloyd said.

"Thanks," Harumi said.

"No problem," Lloyd said.

Lloyd then went into his bathroom to take a shower while Harumi uses his hairdryer and the lipstick she borrowed from Nya. After that, it was 8.50pm, Lloyd walked out wearing his pajamas.

"Actually, I have a confession to make," Harumi said.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

Harumi then walked towards Lloyd and kissed him.

"I love you," Harumi said.

"Actually, I also have a confession to make," Lloyd said.

Lloyd then kissed her back.

"I love you too," Lloyd said.

After the confessions, both of them kissed again, were lying in Lloyd's bed and roaming each other's bodies. With Harumi on top, she removed Lloyd's pajamas which reveal his underwear, she then kissed his chest and caressed his neck, leaving lip marks, making him moan happily and his dick erect at a fast rate.

"This feels awfully good," Lloyd said.

Harumi then moves downwards and remove Lloyd's underwear, revealing his dick. She then threw it aside.

"Wow. You sure have a long dick, makes me want to taste your cum." Harumi said as she stroked his long and smooth dick.

She then grabbed Lloyd's thighs and sucked his dick.

"I can't hold on for much longer," Lloyd said.

With all his might, Lloyd releases his cum into Harumi. She then tastes his cum.

"Wow. That was so sweet and delicious." Harumi said gleefully.

After that, they switch places and continue having sex. With Lloyd on top, he kissed Harumi while fondling her boobs. Lloyd then removes Harumi's bathrobe, revealing her naked and slim body. He then threw it aside. After that, Lloyd caressed her neck and boobs and kiss her chest and legs. These actions make Harumi moan.

"This feels too good to be true," Harumi said.

Lloyd then flipped Harumi and kissed her back. After that, he caressed her butt which makes her moan louder. Lloyd then flipped Harumi again and lick and suck her pussy. Without warning Lloyd, she released her cum into his mouth.

Lloyd then wipes his mouth and spread Harumi's legs. After that, he inserts his dick into her pussy, which makes her screamed in pain.

Lloyd then caresses Harumi's neck while he thrusts his dick in and out of her pussy making her moan loudly.

" **FASTER!!!** " Harumi said.

Lloyd then squeezes her boobs while he increases the speed. After a while, Lloyd has reached his limit and releases his cum into Harumi's pussy. After that, both of them panted for a moment.

"Lloyd, thanks," Harumi said with a smile.

Lloyd then smiles back at her. He then wore his underwear and pajamas and went to sleep on the floor.

"Good night, Rumi," Lloyd said to Harumi as he falls asleep.

"Good night, Lloyd," Harumi said.

Harumi then wore her black lingerie and went to sleep.

The next morning, Lloyd woke up and saw an empty box which contains a pregnancy test kit lying on the bed. At that moment, Harumi went out of the bathroom.

"Rumi, are you pregnant?" Lloyd asked anxiously.

"Yes." Harumi answered.

Both of them then happily hugged and kissed each other.


	2. The Proposal

It has been exactly 3 months since Harumi is pregnant, she and Lloyd had just returned to the Destiny's Bounty from a checkup at the nearby hospital.

"Hey! How's the baby?" Cole asked.

"The gynecologist said that the baby is in good health," Lloyd answered as Harumi entered their room.

"Good for you. Lloyd, can we now talk in private?" Cole asked.

Lloyd and Cole went to the kitchen to have a private conversation.

"So, have you bought it?" Cole asked.

"Bought what?" Lloyd asked obliviously.

"The ring, you idiot!" Cole said.

"Oh yeah, I've already brought it," Lloyd answered.

"When are you gonna propose to Harumi?" Cole asked.

"Cole, it has been only 3 months since Harumi's parents passed away. I'm not sure if she is in the right frame of mind to get engaged right now." Lloyd answered.

"True, but you better propose to her once she is in the right frame of mind," Cole said.

"Okay!" Lloyd said.

"Babe, I'm hungry!" Harumi whined.

"I'll make you a ham and cheese sandwich," Lloyd said.

"Thanks!" Harumi said.

A few minutes later, Lloyd entered the to the room and gave the sandwich to Harumi.

"Guess what, the baby just kicked me," Harumi said as she ate the sandwich.

"Wow, the baby must be eager to come out," Lloyd chuckled.

After Harumi finished the sandwich, she wiped her mouth and took a quick nap while Lloyd took a shower. After Lloyd was done showering, he also took a quick nap.

"Babe, I'm bored," Harumi said as both of them woke up from their nap.

"Right now, I've got nothing on my plate. So, what do you want to do?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, for some reason, I'm feeling kinda horny right now," Harumi said as colored her lips using lipstick.

"To be honest, I'm feeling the same way as you," Lloyd whispered.

"Aww... you naughty boy," Harumi said seductively.

As they stared closely at each other, Lloyd and Harumi started kissing each other passionately for a few minutes.

"I love you," Lloyd said as slipped his hands into Harumi's light blue long-sleeve loose blouse and fondled her boobs.

"I love you too," Harumi said as she wrapped her hands around Lloyd's waist and enjoyed the warmth of his hands as he fondled her boobs in a respectful yet wild manner.

After that, Harumi raised both of her hands in the air as Lloyd removed her blouse, revealing her dark purple push-up bra. Lloyd quickly removed his clothes, revealing his green boxers and kissed and licked Harumi's sexy yet narrow cleavage while lowered her pants, revealing her dark purple panties.

"Wow, that feels awfully good!" Harumi groaned as Lloyd slipped his right hand into her panties and rubbed her clit and pussy while he used his left hand to remove her pants.

Lloyd continued rubbing Harumi's clit and pussy until her cum finally flowed out of her, soaking her panties which made Harumi uncomfortable and his right hand.

"Mmm... delicious!" Lloyd said as Harumi removed her soaked panties while he licked her cum off his hand.

After that, both of them kissed each other while Lloyd professionally unclasped Harumi's bra. He quickly lowered her bra straps, lifted her arms and removed her bra, revealing her rosy nipples.

"Mmm... I could use a drink!" Lloyd said as he sucked Harumi's boobs until her breast milk started flowing into his mouth while she applied some lipstick.

After Lloyd was done drinking Harumi's breast milk, she started kissing his toned chest from to bottom, leaving many hickeys behind. When she reached the bottom, Harumi yanked out Lloyd's boxers, exposing his junk.

"Babe, fuck me," Harumi said as she removed her soaked panties and rode on Lloyd.

Harumi started bouncing on Lloyd's dick with gusto while hearing his manly moans.

"Come on, Lloyd, drain your balls for me." Harumi urged.

After a few minutes, Harumi managed to help Lloyd to reach his limit as every bit of his white cum soon started flowing into her. After that, both of them panted for a moment.

"Actually, there's something I want to ask you," Lloyd said hesitantly as he wore back his boxer.

"What is it?" Harumi asked.

Lloyd walked to towards and grabbed a ring box from the table. After that, Harumi was touched as he kneeled down to the floor with the box in his hands

"Rumi, will you marry me?" Lloyd asked as he opened the box, revealing a sliver and metallic ring.

"YES!!" Harumi said delightfully.

Lloyd took out the ring and slowly slid it into Harumi's ring finger. After that, both of them hugged, kissed and continued having sex. 2 months later, both of them got married at the temple of Airjitzu.


End file.
